Reflexiones de Steven
by Ryu Glass13
Summary: Las reflexiones son importantes aqui, Steven tiene mucho por hacer antes de enfrentarse a esos rivales poderosos, pero valiosos para otros, Bismuto es una de ellas, tuvo que vencerla y encerrarla de nuevo.


Los personajes pertenecen a Rebeca Suggar. Este fanfic es una reflexión personal y es un despertar filosófico e histórico. Espero sea el gusto de ustedes.

 **Reflexiones de Steven**

Han pasado unas horas luego de la confrontación con una gema que se encontraba dentro de la melena de León, había visto tantas cosas sobre las gemas, había conocido gemas que solo buscaban la libertad, aquí en el planeta tierra, lejos de los dominios de los diamantes, eran las jerarcas absolutas, por lo que pude entender Steven, a ellas no les importa nada, solo el poder, la extensión de sus dominios a otras partes del universo.

Steven recordó muchos de los libros que le enseño Connie, muchos de ellos eran de medicina, claro de su madre, apenas podía entender esos libros, pero también unos de historia, sobre todo las guerras, como la Revolución Francesa, la independencia de Estados Unidos y la Revolución Rusa, muchas de estas guerras eran luchas por la libertad y la justicia social, eso hacía pensar que las gemas no son muy diferentes a los humanos. Tenían muchos defectos pero había algo dentro de él, que era la libertad a las gemas, de amar, de vivir, sin todas esas presiones y las hacia esclavas de los diamantes.

Bismuto tenía muchos resentimientos contra los diamantes, como si ellas la habían humillado, eso le daba deseos de destruirlas sin piedad, tanto que quería hasta destruir a las gemas aliadas, sin importar nada, solo porque no pensaba lo mismo que ella. Esas ideas radicales no podían llevarse a cabo y su madre la encerró para evitar más guerras. Más muertes de gemas que no tenían nada que ver y que querían un momento de paz, no de una cacería de brujas.

Leyó un libro sobre un hombre Maximilien François Marie Isidore de Robespierre, lo apodaban como el incorruptible se puso a leer mas sobre este hombre y sus ideas, muchas de ellas exigía la libertad de los hombres, los derechos del ciudadano, la abolición de la monarquía absoluta de Francia, pero su afán de crear una Republica perfecta, donde no tendría defectos más que la virtud, perdió completamente la guía de los ideales que había aprendido en esos años, el poder lo termino corrompiendo, busco maneras de control similar a los monarcas, tanto cayó en esas intenciones que hasta mando matar a muchos de sus aliados acusándolos de traidores, hasta que finalmente lo detuvieron y fue ejecutado de la misma manera que él había hecho matar a muchos. Sus intenciones al principio eran buenas, pero termino siendo muy radical. Bismuto fue aliada de la madre de Steven pero al ver todas las intenciones, el uso de la violencia y el control, decidió mejor encerrarla, antes que sus propósitos se hicieran realidad.

Ese de tipo de cosas hicieron reflexionar a Steven, con los libros que le mostro Connie entendió que Bismuto era muy parecido a Robespierre, un idealista que buscaba el bien común para todas las gemas, pero su manera radical hacia que los ideales verdaderos de la rebelión de Rose, se perdiera y se convirtiera en un ideal similar o igual a las diamantes. Es triste pensar que una rebelión con ideas de libertad terminara distorsionada por el poder. Rose buscaba un bien común, Bismuto solo buscaba venganza.

El amor hacia la humanidad, hacia la misma tierra tenía que volver, Rose gano, no solo eso, tuvo un hijo con quien podía extender mas su amor por los humanos, Steven se preocupa por las gemas, sean malas o buenas, sean humanos o animales, el siempre tendrá el ideal de su madre, el radicalismo no cabe aquí, es un vicio que se disfraza de buenas intenciones.

Las buenas intenciones en las rebeliones terminan siempre mal, lo paso en las revoluciones humanas, así pasara si derrotan a las diamantes de manera tiránica. Steven no tolera la muerte y destrucción, el ama a todos. El amor supera al fanatismo y la tiranía.

Steven mira al mar tranquilamente y llora en silencio por lo que paso con Bismuto. Espera ya superar este trago amargo, la monarquía absoluta ocasiono mucho dolor en las gemas, pero esta rebelión trajo mucho dolor a todos. Se metió a la casa y se fue a descansar, espera visitar de nuevo a Peridot y a Lapis para tener un momento de tranquilad y de paz.

Fin.

Ya sé son dos fanfics juntos, pero esta es una reflexión personal que me refleje con Steven y su sentir respecto a las guerras y las consecuencias que dejan. Saludos.


End file.
